


Křišťálové slzy

by Tobinka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Czech, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna krátká rýmovačka z můstku Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Křišťálové slzy

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna z prvních prací, je vidět že nestojí za nic :,)

I.  
Na hvězdných cestách vesmírem,  
stříbrná loď směle si plula,  
a na můstu pod kapitánem,  
jedna láska rozkvétala.

II.  
Přez logiku, bez emocí,  
nad pravidly nad předpisy,  
jen tak, smutně si sedí,  
a jako milenec na milence hledí  
na svého kapitána.  
Trápí se však, ví že nesmí,  
že jeho kapitán o něm nesní.  
A tak dále roste bolest, pevně ukrytá,  
a křišťálové slzy se třpytí v koutku oka.

III.  
Opět další ženu líbá,  
avšak s nechutí,  
ať je to panna sebehezčí,  
nikdy se nepřinutí nemyslet,  
na svého důstojníka.  
Zlomenně po něm touží,  
srdce v hrudi se láskou souží,  
někdy neodolá na malý dotyk,  
na dlouhou dobu samoty.  
Ale nenaruší jeho logický klid,  
raději do kouta sedne si,  
špičaté uši představí si potají,  
když mu po tváři křišťálové slzy stékají.

IV.  
Ta bolest veliká spát mu však nedá,  
jeho mysl stále jen tu druhou hledá.  
Nesnáší nebýt mu na blízku.  
Křišťálové slzy po tváři valí se,  
s jeho jménem na rtech balí se do klubka  
a křičí. Jak moc miluje.  
Málo je doteků a plno bolesti,  
která v slzách má krvavé odlesky.

V.  
S tváří ledovou odchází z dohledu,  
nemůže to už víc vydržet,  
nohy ho zavedou ne k jeho pokoji,  
ale tomu druhému. Slyší ho křičet a  
křišťálové slzy mu po tváři stékají,  
do milencova pokoje vstupuje po tají,  
pak už jen doteky emoce zpívají,  
polibky a srdce jež radostí plesají, melodie  
naplněná steny, spojení dvou mileneckých těl,  
jejichž obraz zrcadlí se v na zemi  
umírajících křišťálových slzách.

VI.  
A tak loď stříbnrá, na cestě ke svým snům,  
dává úkryt těm dvěma vesmírným milencům


End file.
